With the prevalence of computers and other computing systems in the daily lives of both companies and individuals, computer and cyber security has become increasingly important. A variety of programs and approaches have been developed to provide security and protect end users from harmful threats. Such programs that have been developed include antivirus programs, firewalls, and intrusion detection/prevention systems (IDSs/IPSs). These programs can be beneficial in protecting a computing system and its end user from a number of threats.
However, as technology in the computing devices themselves is developing, so is the technology behind the threats against those same computing device. Emerging cyber threats, commonly referred to as advanced persistent threats (APT), often remain undetected using traditional security programs and approaches. As a result, many harmful threats and infections can attack a system that includes these security programs unbeknownst to the user and system operator, which could have devastating results. For example, it can place companies at risk for the theft of proprietary information, such as confidential information, trade secrets, etc., and individuals at risk for identify theft.
Thus, there is a need for a technical solution to properly detect and prevent attacks by advanced persistent threats undetected using traditional security programs and approaches.